Different man
by terraesstella
Summary: The tension between Tony, Jenny, and Gibbs, as a consequence of La Grenouille op, brings additional complications to their relationships. It's not a threesome, it is more how Tony was screwed over when Gibbs returned from Mexico, and how he and Jenny dealt with it. WARNING If you are a huge Gibbs fan, he is kind of a bad guy in this one shot.


**AN: I don't have an explanation for this one. My mind is a strange piece of work. Anyhow, it is one shot, since I can't make myself finish my other story (apologies to everyone reading and following it, I will finish it soon, though).**

 **Anyhow...**

 **P.S: So, quick short edit. It was brought to my attention by kind Guest reviewer that this story should have been rated M, so I changed the rating accordingly. Thank you for your helpful advice, kind stranger :)**

 **Mella**

Different man

"Are you not coming, Tony?" Ziva's questioning voice shook the senior agent out of his thoughts. He looked up at her and briefly considered earlier offer to go with the rest of the team for the drinks.

"No." He said and bitterly smiled.

"I have something to finish up." He added vaguely.

As she turned to make her way to the elevator where McGee and Abby were waiting, she threw a quick glance at Gibbs.

"Good night" she added.

Gibbs turned to her and softly smiled.

"Night," he responded. He took a few minutes to make sure they were gone, before turning his attention to DiNozzo.

"Go home DiNozzo" he barked as he wordily glanced over his senior field agent.

DiNozzo shook his head lightly. "I have report to finish" he gave an excuse. Gibbs felt something was off with Tony, but he didn't want to be the one to push it, and if he was going, to be honest, he had his own things to worry about. No doubt, this had something to do with Jean.

He switched off his desk lamp and grabbed the coat from his chair. Before he left, he made a stop in front of DiNozzo's desk. He glanced down at him. "You ok, DiNozzo?" He asked gruffly.

"Yeah. I need a distraction." Tony simply replied. Gibbs nodded in acknowledgment and made his way to the elevator. He punched the button to the elevator and turned to observe Tony while waiting.

Tony's focus was oddly directed to the Director's office, which caught Gibbs' attention even more. Gibbs dedicated a few moments to process what he was seeing, before dismissing it.

The things were quite uncomfortable and awkward lately. A lot has happened since he came back from Mexico. He thought he had resolved everything he needed to while on his temporary retirement, but now, it seems he wasn't even close. There were still so many things, so many feelings, that needed to be dealt with.

Things have changed a great deal since he had come back. He didn't need to be a genius to see that. This whole ordeal with Jenny has influenced the team's dynamic. As the elevator was approaching the garage floor, he took a moment to inhale deeply, before letting his mind to drift off to the recent events. This whole secret mission took its toll on Tony. He was different. It brought some kind of darkness upon him. And Jenny. There was something so infuriating about her. She was not the person he thought she was. He briefly deliberated why was that bothering him so much, before shaking the thought out of his mind.

He exited into an empty garage. He looked to his right, spotting the darkness in the evidence storage, and then to the left where the gym was. There was a faint streak of light coming out of there. No doubt, Jenny was spending her night punching the bag, unleashing her obsessions. He thought for the moment about going in there to get some answers, but he still wasn't sure what the questions were. And he had a very attractive company waiting for him. No doubt, the blonde colonel was already at his place with the dinner.

As he exited the garage to the parking lot, he heard an elevator ding. He made an instinctive quick glance over his shoulder, only to spot Tony going into the gym. He stopped in his tracks. His mind trying to process. DiNozzo wasn't a big fan of Jenny's ever since the op. He avoided her, rolled his eyes every time she would pass by, so naturally he wondered... He made a few steps towards his car, abruptly dismissing his thoughts. But, his curiosity got in the way, so he turned around. He pulled his phone out to call Hollis and notify her that he would be late.

There was something about Jenny's eyes that scared him when she punched the bag. They weren't seductive, passionate green. They became dark, empty, focused.

Tony watched her from the door, her white undershirt soaked in sweat, her eyes on the bag, and her mind somewhere dark. Black tights hugging her long legs, her bare feet dancing in front of the bag. He could see how she was tightening her teeth in anger, clenching her jaw, at every strike delivered to the bag. The rough groans escaping between her teeth, filling the room with despair. Her fists white from the force accumulated in them.

He leaned into the door frame, narrowed his eyes and hungrily glanced over her body.

"What did the bag do to you, Jenny?" Tony's voice interrupted her thoughts. She put her fists down and turned to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be plotting the ways to kill me?" She asked sarcastically and reached for the black bottle.

"Is that really water?" He asked, eying the black container.

"Bourbon." She glanced over him.

"What do you want?" Her voice filled with irritation.

"It wasn't fair," Tony responded while approaching the bench pushed next to the brick wall. In return, she just stared at him.

"It wasn't fair that he got the team back." He elaborated.

"I offered you your own team."

"It's not the same. " he lowered his head.

"He left." His voice getting louder.

"Us. You. He left." Tony stated.

"What do you want me to say?" Jenny asked as she stepped back and hugged the bag.

"I want to know why?" He stood up from the bench and stepped closer to her. He stared down at her eyes.

"Why does he get away with everything?" He pushed her gently towards the window.

"Why no one will ever confront him?" He pushed her again. She ducked and made her way back to the bag.

"You hate me," Jenny said.

" I don't hate you," Tony yelled. He turned to look at her.

"I hate him. He is a hypocrite, a wannabe saint. You worship him, team worships him." The words were spoken in anger.

"Why are we so sick for his approval that we are willing to suffer?"

"I don't know." She yelled back at him, his words bringing another level of awareness and pain.

"No matter what you do, he will NEVER love you or want you." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the window.

She glared at him hard. "Do it!" she ordered. He pushed her hips into the wall and aggressively pulled down her tights to her knees. He kept her pressed with his hand on her hips while using the other hand to grab her panties for the middle and pull them until they ripped. The fabric sank into her skin as he was pulling them, and her head flew backward. She hit the window with her head and cried from the pain.

"Do what?" He angrily demanded, while lowering his head to her neck. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from her neck. She lowered her right hand from his shoulder, between them and unzipped his trousers. He lifted her up to the edge of the window sill, her legs parted, the fabric of her tights pressing on to his knees. He brought his hand up between her legs and roughly plunged two fingers inside of her. Jenny cried out from the pain, hitting her head against the window once again. She grabbed his shoulders again to keep balance while sitting on the edge of the sill. He aggressively started to thrust his fingers, while bringing up the other hand to her breast, and grabbing it roughly over her shirt. It was more pain than enjoyment.

"Do what?" He barked the question again.

Gibbs came to the doorway of the gym, and his eyes spotted them two against the window. Her moans echoing around the room, faint lights illuminating her face. He stopped and watched in shock. His mind telling him to leave, and his body filling with anger. He stepped behind the door frame, and all the rationality left his brain, so he stayed.

Tony brought his hand up from the breast to her face and grabbed her by the chin senselessly.

"Do what?" He yelled. Gibbs peaked his head behind the door frame, shamelessly watching.

"Fuck me harder than you hate me," she yelled back. He stopped for a moment, her words washing him over with the feeling of striking, painful epiphany. He pulled his fingers out of her and shook his head. His hands gently touched her hips. He looked into her eyes. As much as he wanted, as much as his body needed, it wasn't him. For a moment he got scared of himself. To violate someone like that, to be capable to enjoy the pain he is causing-that wasn't him.

"Don't stop." her voice softly pleading. He pressed his body against her, his arousal pushing against her, making her lubricate even more.

She cupped his face and looked deep down into his eyes.

"Please." She begged quietly, tears of frustration mixing with the sweat on her face.

"Is that what he did to you?" Tony asked.

"Is that what you were to him?" He sounded disappointed.

She shook her head and started to cry. Tony was angry with her, but more with himself. He was far away from hating her, though. It's Him that he was the angriest with. Angry at him for leaving. Angry that he came back. Angry that he pretended like nothing happened.

But, if that's what He did to her if that's what she let Him do-it was something he, Tony DiNozzo couldn't be the part of. He stepped away from her.

"I don't hate you." He whispered.

"And he doesn't deserve you." He lowered his head and turned to exit.

Gibbs stepped into the door frame and Tony froze for a moment upon seeing him. He got an angry terrifying glare, but he didn't flinch. He is not the same man he used to be. He does not worship the same saint he used to. He saw the other realities, he understood more, and he was definitely not the man who will flinch under the tyrant's glare. So, he walked past Gibbs without saying a word.

Gibbs redirected his glare to half-naked Jenny. She looked straight into his eyes, tears streaming down her face, but no sound came out of her. She hopped off the windowsill and collapsed on the floor, burying her face into her palms.

He looked at her full of disgust and walked away.

Tony was right. That is what he does to her. That is exactly why she, for some sick reason, lets him do it to her.


End file.
